Medicina del Alma
by Yuna-DW
Summary: El amor no es color de rosa, la vida da muchos giros, y al final de todo te das cuenta que no es lo que tu te imaginabas.
1. Tus Ojos

**Medicina del Alma**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de este Fic no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y Tokio TV. No a mi hago esto sin NINGUN animo de lucro asi que no me demanden jajajaja**

**Capitulo I**

**Tus Ojos…**

Pero es que solo me bastaba verte a los ojos para ver la gloria salir de ellos. Hundirme en un universo paralelo de emociones, subir al cielo y bajar de él en un solo segundo, rebuscarte con la mirada, ir más allá que solo iris, corneas y pupilas. Y buscarte dentro de tu mundo y vos me buscas adentro del mio.

Pero tus ojos me intimidaron, entonces, rompo esa conexión hermosa, compréndeme, tengo miedo. Tu boca decía cosas incomprensible, no se cuando realmente te entiendo. Aunque se que eras para alguien más yo te quería para mi.

Aunque me hartaba de vos, tu necedad, tus ganas de buscar pretextos hasta por debajo de las piedras y guardártelos en todo momento. Tus ganas de ayudar hasta quien no lo necesitaba. (No estamos hablando del mismo Inuyasha . ) Y a vos te hartaba de mi; mi búsqueda incesante de tu mirada, mis pretextos y mi forma de quejarme de todo lo que estaba mal pero no hacía nada por cambiarlo.

Y vos crees que yo te busco, NO, solo te encuentro incesantemente en mi camino.Me recuerdo de la primera vez que te vi, sentado en un parque, con un discman, leyendo. Ya sabes vos mi manía de leer hasta lo que no está escrito y escribir hasta lo que no puede ser leído. Aunque la música nunca fue mas mía que tuya, formaba parte de mi. Aunque yo no saliera del "ichi, ni, san, shi" y vos del "one, two, three, four".

Dos mundos TOTALMENTE paralelos. Y nunca empezamos con un

"Hola me llamo Kagome ¿y vos?"

Fue un proceso, que al principio detesté, pero después crei que era el simple proceso de conocer a alguien, pero al pensarlo ahora era la única manera de conocerte a vos. Y sos la única persona que he conocido así. Empezamos con un

"¿vos escribís?",

"Sí",

"Yo también.

Gran conversación, llena de sentimiento…(Nótese el Sarcasmo).

Cuando no, yo y mis conversaciones cortas y respuestas tajantes. Como "sí, no y bien". Y así empezó nuestra relación. Yo te veía como el 'Super genio', me intimidabas entre tanto conocimiento me sentía la persona mas ignorante del mundo. Para mi eras el sabio, Inuyasha el sabio y yo Kagome la ignorante, que consuelo ¿no? Busqué mis respuestas en vos, como lo venía haciendo con Kouga, un amigo… Creo que aquí termina mi carta.

Sentada en un café de Paris, sola, buscando tu reflejo entre la gente

Atte…

_Kagome_

Aquí está mi nueva propuesta de fic! Por fin, jajaja, no se crean, muchos problemas personales que no me dejaban ni respirar. Al final este fic es como un libro infantil llamado Querida Lisa, Querido Paul. Inpirada en ese libro que puedo leer mil veces y no aburrirme me dedique a escribir este romance por cartas. No se fien que esto sea miel sobre hojuelas. Repito el sabio dicho de "Amor de lejos, Felices los 4" jajaja. Bueno les dejo esta primera parte, medio cursi, pero bue… -o-… no podía hacer mucho. Esperemos que tenga éxito este fic. Nos vemos al rato…


	2. Yo tambien te ame

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de este Fic no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y Tokio TV. No a mi hago esto sin NINGUN animo de lucro asi que no me demanden jajajaja**

**Medicina del Alma**

**Cap 2**

"**Yo tembien te ame…"**

Kagome:

Y no soportaba la bola de señales confusas que encontraba. Te encontraba en canciones, en libros, en mis pensamientos, en todo momento pensaba en vos, el aire me hablaba de vos. Y todo eso para darme cuenta que _yo nunca te quise del modo tan maravilloso en el que vos me amabas a mi_. Yo nunca te necesite del modo que vos me necesitabas a mi, pero ¿por qué con tu recuerdo me dan tantas ganas de llorar? Me recuerdo de tus locuras, tus ojos castaños, reflejando el sol, viendo un atardecer. Sin hacer falta tu buena dosis de nicotina y alquitrán.

Aquí siento que me puse cursi.

Ya se que esas cosas vos no las entendés, has tenido bastantes decepciones amorosas. Creo que lo mejor que pude hacer fue regalarte esa película de Peter Pan, aunque me sorprendió que al final de la película te pusieras a llorar como loca, pensando que si yo era Peter, vos por asociación eras Wendy, y juraste que estabas destinada a quedarte sola el resto de tu vida. Me dejaste impresionado

Aunque ya no estés aquí conmigo como solías estarlo, me acostumbre a tu sonrisa forzada con los demás, y tus muecas de sueño y tu falta de hambre, me impresiono que cuando te conocí comías como si nuca más en tu vida ibas a volver a probar arroz. Pero luego dejaste de comer, así, de golpe. Poco a poco vi que estabas delgada, demacrada, y extremadamente susceptible, así que decidí ayudarte y algo pasó.

Diste tu grito de libertad.( así decidi llamarlo) Nunca lo esperé de vos, empezaste a volverte más y mas callada. Kikyou decía que estabas cayendo en depresión, lo siento no lo supe ver a tiempo, y yo era tu mejor amigo. Pasabas horas dormida y soñando despierta, no te importaba no entrar a clases, escuchabas música en extremo, pasabas horas encerrada en el baño, aún así no supe verlo, me sentia ahogado en mis propios problemas, y aun así con todo tu mundo ahogandote yo no me daba cuenta. Vos jurabas que era la lluvia, seguro…como no.

Por otro lado, pasabas días sin probar comida, mas que un par de tragos al agua pura de Ayame, nada más. Kikyou y Ayame recurrieron a mi y a Miroku, me decian que estabas mal que platicara con vos y aún así no lo hice, empeoré las cosas. Decidí que necesitaba salir de mi casa un par de días, que queria estar solo, así que me fui. Dejándote hecha pedazos. Sentí que se te terminaban las lágrimas cuando me fui, lloraste como si hubieras perdido un familiar, no supe ver que yo era más que tu mejor amigo. Volví en un grito de auxilio de Ayame. Me dijo que no hacías otra cosa más que llorar, que te hablaban y tu no respondías, que eras una muerta en vida.

Me fui una semana, cuando volví estabas pálida, no comías, tu mama decia que estabas mal, que algo te había pasado, yo supe que habías perdido la esperanza de vivir, no supe por que. Ya no me dejaron hablar de eso con vos, nunca presentí que nos quedara tan poco tiempo. Un par de días después regresaste a la escuela, pensé que sin hablar ibas a estar mejor, pero lejos de mejor te pusiste peor. Al llegar en vez de fingir felicidad era imposible ocultar tus ojos rojos e hinchados tus abundantes ojeras y ni el chiste mas estupido te reias. Me preocupabas.

Pero en el fondo sabía que tenias algo trabado dentro algo que necesitabas sacar, ¿en el fondo? Creo que un ciego lo miraba, todos sabian que, pero nadie se animó a preguntar. Ni yo. Hasta que un día te marque a las 3:00 a.m. y me soltaste de golpe que me amabas y que me necesitabas. Luego empezaste a llorar, y para colmo tu mama te encontró. Al día siguiente no fuiste a la escuela y cuando pude lograr pasar por tu casa me echaron como un perro faldero, Y nunca pensé que esa sería la última vez que te mirara, forcejando con tu mama que te sostenía con toda su fuerza hacia ella lastimándote, y vos gritandome al tope de tu voz que te salvara, que estabas metida en un hoyo del cual solo yo te podía sacar, y ahora creo que tenías razón.

Nunca creí que la jovencita que conocí en un parque, que luego la metieron en mi escuela, que era como una niña para mí, la hubieran arrancado así de mi vida. Ahora un años después, me quedé mudo al ver que me mandaste esta carta. Y no me di cuenta de una cosa hasta después que te perdí, Yo tambien te ame.

_Inuyasha_

Por fin me dio tiempo de actualizar!! Bueno aquí les dejo la constestación de Inuyasha, este es un tipo de Flash Back para que sepan bien que pasó antes. De por que Kagome paró en Paris.

**Kikyo-dono:** Gracias por tu apoyo!! Espero que me sigas apoyando:D Gracias!!

**Dani-Sango: **Aogane!! Vos aquí ta la conti!! Ya la subi!! Me di cuenta que te gusto la probadita que te di!! Jeje, espero tu review!!

GRACIAS XD

¿Me dejan un Review?


	3. Si tan solo

**Disclaimer: Inuyahsa no me pertenece y hago esto sin ningún animo de lucro asi que no me demanden.**

**Medicina del Alma**

**Cap. III**

"**Si tan Solo"**

Y yo me decía enamorada de Miroku, ¿Cómo ves? Me recuerdo que fue en mi última noche en Tokio, mi madre no me quitaba el ojo de encima, pero aún así, accedió que Miroku me fuera a ver. Jamás pensé que sería la última vez que lo viera con vida, murió seis meses después, y yo me enteré, hace dos semanas.

Miroku me dijo que estabas buscando el modo de verme pero, en vano, claro está, yo era realista, y un poco pesimista, y así, sin pelos en la lengua, te lo digo. Creí que mientras a mi me arrancaban mi vida, mis sueños, mis ideales e ilusiones tu estabas fumando un porro de mota, o teniendo sexo con Kikyou, que era tu novia en aquel tiempo. Sentía como mi mundo se caía en pedazos mientras me subía en ese avión, y honestamente, sentí que cuando el avión despegaba dejé tirada mi vida. Ya solo era un ser sin alma.

El avión olía a rosas, como Ayame. Era imposible no llorar, me arrancaron la vida de un modo muy cruel, solo por tratar de amar y tomar las riendas de mi vida. Me recuerdo que en una de las tanta cartas que te envié, antes de irme de Tokio que decía "¿Por qué tengo que vivir de prestado? Por que todos son falsos dueños de mi vida, y les molesta que yo trate de vivir mi propia vida, en si, no debería importarles…"

Aún no le perdono a mi madre, creo que ni mil años me bastarían para perdonarle lo que me hizo. Aunque el nombre Inuyasha sigue siendo Tabú en mi casa, en Tokio. Aún no comprendo por que. La cosa es que mi madre no me dejaba escribir, ni 3 líneas juntas que si no me las quitaba y las leía, decía que yo escribía mejor que eso, que lo que tú me enseñaste era poesía barata, llena de melancolía.

Mi madre me dijo drogadicta, y me revisó, hasta el alma buscándome droga, por mi bien y su decepción, esa es la palabra ¿no?, no me encontró nada, lloré de desesperación, llore de dolor, de desamor, de desconfianza, me sentía violada. No me hubiera sentido mas sucia si me hubieran violado, por que si mi madre no confiaba en mi, y me tachaba de algo que yo no era, que me quedaba en la vida, dime ¿Qué?

Contuve mis líneas y mi desesperación por horas, hubo un momento en que creí que me iba a morir de la desesperación de no poder escribir mas de 3 líneas, por dentro me ardía todo, todo, todo, sentía como necesitaba sacar eso que me ardía dentro, muy dentro.

Lo primero que hice cuando llegue a Paris, fue comprarme un diario, lo llené de palabras y de ideas, creo que si aun yo lo leo no lo comprendería, son palabras que salieron del fondo de mi para quedarse plasmadas dentro de ese cuaderno, que si lo ves detenidamente, le ves el halo de desesperación y melancolía que tiene, huele a tristeza creo que ahí entendí que en realidad no amaba a Miroku, sentía que solo era el reflejo de lo que yo en realidad era.

Sentía que toda mi vida era vieja, que era una espectadora más del dolor y el golpe letal que me propiciaron, me debatía entre la vida y la muerte, y aún así mi madre no me dejaba hablar de todo, supe que la relación con mi madre luego de eso no sería igual, y tenía razón.

Al final de cuentas dime ¿Qué paso con Kikyou?

Creo que me sentía libre cuando me baje del avión, sabiendo que iba aprisionada, me sentía libre.

Mi madre se quedó conmigo un tiempo hasta que me dejó en Paris en la casa de una amiga con la cual viví hasta hace un año. Ella me negaba el teléfono, y no me dejaba ir sola a ningún lado, y me inscribió en la escuela. Termine mi carrera y decidí meterme en letras. Creo que en ningún momento llegué a pensar que volvería a platicar, o incluso mandarte un mail. Quien nos viera hoy. Creo que he cambiado mucho… muchisisismo… y yo también te ame…

_Besos_

_Kagome_

Leyó la carta con una sonrisa en la boca –Aún te amo- dijo sonriendo.

Le dio send y se dirigió a la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua, sonrió ironicamente, al ver una fotografía de ella y sus amigos.

-Ayame-,dijo sonriendo. Era alta a comparación de ella, tenia una figura despampanante, pero su eterno dilema era que tenia senos muy grandes y que jamás podría estar contenta, que estaba gorga y no se cuanta babosada más como solía decir Kagome misma.

-Kikyou, Oh, por dios que gorda estabas!- Dijo Kagome viendo que su amiga estaba un poco ganada de peso, había revisado una página de Internet como dos años después, en paris, y la vio algo decaída, pero delgada con sus manos finas y su cabello negro largo hasta donde la espalda pierde su nombre. En ese entonces Kikyou era un poco gorda con una sonrisa adornando su rostro y un desorden total, parecía que habían cambiado de roles.

-Inuyasha, Dios, un don Juan- dijo reprimiendo un suspiro que se le aglomeraba en sus finos y delicados labios. Él en ese entonces era algo bajito pero su pelo blanco le daban un matiz de seriedad y atractivo que hacia que las tres amigas estuvieran babeando por él, pero solo una se lo llevo, Kikyou, y eso lastimaba el corazón de Kagome.

-Yo…Padre mio, si que estaba deprimida- dijo ella viendo su propio reflejo, su cara tenia un tono amario claro, estaba chupada de la cara, con unas ojeras gigantes que aunque las disimulaba muy bien con el maquillaje, se le marcaban, sus mano estaban delgadas, todo su cuerpo era un hueso, su sonrisa forzada, pero a lo que le dedicó mas tiempo a ver fueron a sus propios ojos, reflejaban tristeza, desesperación, dolor. Le dolió el corazón.

-Miroku- dijo pasando la vista hacia él, parecía feliz, al menos estaba tranquila vivió sus últimos meses feliz…a todo esto ella no sabia por que había muerto… debia preguntarle a Inuyasha…

Cuando vio que en su computador salía una ventanita que decia "Inuyasha" se ha conectado…

-Hablando del rey de roma- dijo sentandonse frente al ordenador. Y esperando a que Inuyasha leyera el mail.

°Inuyasha dice: Hola

°Kagome dice: Hola…

°Inuyasha dice: Wow, ese mail me dejo seriamente dañado…

°Kagome dice: Jajaja y por que?

°Inuyasha dice: Kikyou esta bien, hace mas de dos años que ya no estamos juntos, me dejo por un tal Naraku, que gana millones.

°Kagome dice: Enserio… yo…no sabia…

°Inuyasha dice: Ni yo, no te preocupes.

Silencio Incomodo…

°Inuyasha dice: Por que …

°Kagome dice: Por que… que? Anda pregunta…

---Inuyasha aparece como desconectado---

-Demonios- dijo Kagome fastidiada... el timbre de su casa sonó…-Voy!- gritó ella, abrió la puerta…

-Oh! Por dios!!!- dijo Kagome sonriendo – ¿Inuyasha que haces aquí?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará…

Gracias por leer este fic! Muchas gracias por mis reviews!! Pues aquí les dejo la conti…

Saludos

Yuna


	4. Reencuentros

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece, ni sus amigos, hermanos, primos y demás familia, hago esto sin ni ningún ánimo de lucro así que no me demanden…**

**Medicina del Alma**

**Capitulo IV**

**Reencuentros**

-Visitando a una amiga… ¿Qué? ¿No se puede?- dijo Inuyasha sonriendo, de un modo extraño…bordeando en la coquetería.

-Cla…Claro- dijo Kagome sonriéndole, - pero, pasa…pasa- dijo abriendo la puerta más para que él pasara.

-gracias- dijo él.

-Y a todo esto, ¿Cómo diste conmigo?-dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en la puerta.

-Me subestimas- dijo el haciendo su sonrisa mas amplia. -¿Qué? ¿Así me vas a recibir? Visito a un perro, incluso a Sesshoumaru y es más cariñoso conmigo que mi mejor amiga- haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

-Lo siento, el cariño no emana de mis poros aún, no aún Taisho- dijo ella sonriendo

-Ese debería ser un record Guinness 23 años y sin novio, sabia que nos odiabas, pero no creí que fuera para tanto- dijo él en un tono dolido – es casi personal-

-Es personal Taisho, es personal- dijo Kagome – ¿no quieres nada de tomar?

-Agua, por favor- dijo Inuyasha viendo a Kagome…no pudo evitar ver que ya no era la niña que había conocido hacia seis años, ahora sus formas estaban definidas, estaba seguro que era si no la conociera la cortejaría, que no la dejaría escapar. Sus ojos recorrieron a Kagome de arriba abajo sorprendiéndose de lo hermosa que era.

-No me comas con la mirada Taisho- dijo ella casi carcajeándose. "esta loco" pensó Kagome…

Su cabello estaba suelto por su espalda, jamás la había visto así. A la escuela solo iba con coleta. Sus ojos tenían el mismo matiz de felicidad que había visto en ella desde que la conoció, sus ojos…el brillo era diferente pero a la vez era igual…

-Es casi irreal-dijo él

-Es irreal Inuyasha, me parece un sueño- dijo ella sonrojándose, sin él lo notara.

-Ven, no seas pedante y salúdame del modo en que merezco, no vine de Japón a verte la cara- dijo abriendo los brazos a ella. –es lo menos que merezco-

Solo sintió como ella se refugio en ellos, sintiendo su calor, su pelo estaba debajo de sus brazos, su frágil cuerpo junto al suyo… y juntos recordaron…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° **FLASH BACK **°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-Es en serio, eso no es un obelisco- dijo Kagome molesta

-Lo se, no ves que Urazue nos traía a hacer una escultura del obelisco y resulta que eso no es un obelisco- dijo Inuyasha sonriéndole.

-Y como van las cosas con Kikyou- dijo ella sonriendo.

-Pues…- pero Kagome lo cayo con un gesto, sacando su celular que acababa de vibrar

Era un mensaje de texto _"¿aun estas con Inuyasha?" _

-Te respondería pero no tengo saldo- dijo ella viendo el celular, luego lo guardo. –Lo siento, ¿decías?-

-Pues bien, supongo pues su ex la sigue buscando, pero del resto no me puedo quejar- dijo él encogiendo los hombros y tomando una de las manos de Kagome que se sonrojo al contacto.

-Sabes, es la primera vez que un hombre, que no sea Souta, me toma de la mano- dijo ella haciendo mas evidente su sonrojo. Él sonrió y entrelazo los dedos de ella con los de él…

El celular de ella vibró de nuevo. Ella lo revisó _"Creo que no tienes saldo, mejor te llamo"_

Instantáneamente el celular empezó a vibrar con el nombre Kikyou en el, Kagome soltó a Inuyasha, por remordimiento.

-Moshi, Moshi- dijo ella sonriendo

-¿aún estas con él?- dijo ella en forma de saludo.

-Si- le dijo Kagome –no hay pena no muerdo.-

-No es por ti por quien temo- dijo Kikyou con un tono de resentimiento.

-Confianza…valla que conceptos- dijo Kagome

-Él se lo busco- respondió Kikyou

Inuyasha le arrebato a Kagome el teléfono – ¡oye!- se escuchó a lo lejos

-Oye Kikyou ¿puedo besar a Kagome?- dijo él

-NO- gritó Kikyou

- Estás loco Taisho- dijo Kagome.

Por aventada se abalanzó sobre Inuyasha para quitarle el aparato, pero Inuyasha no se lo esperaba, así que los dos se cayeron al suelo en medio del parque donde iban caminando, el teléfono rodó y se apagó. Kagome estaba justo encima de él, sonrojada a más ya no poder. Las manos de él estaban sosteniendo sus brazos suavemente, Kagome trató de levantarse pero él no la dejo, la sostuvo de los brazos y la iba acercando a él. "_KIKYOU_" pensó Kagome y con un esfuerzo sobre humano se levantó. Se sacudió la tierra que tenía en la falda y sonrió.

-Por un momento creí que me ibas a besar- dijo ella.

-En realidad iba a hacerlo- dijo él.

-Omite tus cometarios personales Taisho-

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° **FIN FLASH BACK **°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Inuyasha levantó el mentón de la chica y la vio a los ojos, anonadado, ya no tenia que ocultarlo más, la amaba, nunca había dejado de hacerlo. Ella vio esos ojos ambarinos que por tanto tiempo había soñado, quiso pegarlo más a ella y no dejarlo ir nunca.

-No se como pude vivir sin ti estos seis años- dijo él, rozando la yema de sus dedos con la mejilla de Kagome, estaban tan cerca, respiraban casi al mismo tiempo estaban a milímetros de tocar sus labios, en ellos había una impresión de los labios del otro…

**DING DONG**

-Es… el timbre- dijo ella separando sus rostros, -debo ir- dijo ella colocando sus manos en el pecho de Inuyasha, él la contempló por un eterno segundo y luego la soltó.

Talvez fingir la ignorancia de lo que sucedía en el corazón de ambos fue la respuesta por esa noche, pero estaban en parís la cuidad del amor, cualquier cosa podía suceder…pero se mantenían a distancia talvez si Sango no hubiera llegado ¿realmente se hubieran besado? Si, si se hubieran besado.

-¿En que hotel te estas quedando?- dijo ella

-En el Higurashi, Kagome, no tengo donde quedarme- replico él

-Solo te subiste a un avión y viniste a dar a París, ¿así no más?- dijo ella

-Bingo- dijo Inuyasha sonriéndole.

-Insisto, estás loco- dijo Kagome

-No más que tú- dijo él, sonrieron

-¿quieres dar un paseo por el Sena?- dijo Kagome, aun así no había caído en cuenta lo que Inuyasha le había dicho. Él asintió con la cabeza.

-Inuyasha no puedes quedarte en mi departamento- dijo ella dándole su mejor perfil. Inuyasha no pudo resistirse a verla de un modo algo ¿pecaminoso? Pero no podía disimular la lujuria de sus ojos, era imposible con semejante bombón a su lado, era demasiada la tentación de llevarla al hotel y hacerla suya, ¿pero ella se dejaría? Eso lo averiguaría luego… "mas vale pedir perdón que permiso" pensó…

-Inuyasha quieres disimular esa mirada sucia que me diriges- dijo Kagome dándole la espalda, grave error. Inuyasha aprovecho esta oportunidad para apresarla entre sus brazos, sus mejillas tenían un tono sonrosado que a el le pareció hermoso.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Inuyasha casi tocando su oreja con su boca, cosa que hizo que kagome se acercara a él.

-¿Por qué que?- dijo Kagome desorientada

-Por que no me puedo quedar en tu departamento- dijo Inuyasha, dios este hombre la iba a volver loca.

-Por dos razones, una cama existente y es mía, y dos no creo que pueda contenerme, es demasiada la tentación- dijo ella. Inuyasha le dio la vuelta dentro del abrazo quedando frente a ella, buscando el calor de sus labios cuando el sonido del bote que esperaban, los saco de su ensueño.

Kagome se entro rápido al transporte dejando a Inuyasha pagándole al de la entrada, ella se dirijo a la parte donde se veía el cielo nocturno con preciosidad, se paro a su lado un tiempo después con su semblante serio, con la vista puesta en el cielo, y era un pequeño secreto que ambos compartían era que él le había enseñado a ella a apreciar la belleza del cielo, y de las estrellas.

-No hagas algo como eso de nuevo- dijo Kagome dejando que el viento meciera su pelo, Inuyasha la vio y le pareció un tipo de Diosa bajada del cielo.

-¿Hacer que?- dijo él

-Besarme- dijo ella.

-Y A TI QUIEN TE DIJO QUE YO TE QUERIA BESAR- dijo él a su defensa

-¡Okas! Vete por la tangente Taisho como siempre- dijo Kagome cruzándose de brazos y volteando los ojos.

-"El tiempo me carcome al saber que queda más de ti y yo ya derrame mi necesidad sobre ti" – dijo Inuyasha, Kagome lo vio con curiosidad, conocia esos versos bien.

-Te escribí eso el día que me fui- dijo él

-Lo se.- dijo ella derramando un par de lágrimas al recordarse de ese día…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° **FLASH BACK **°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-¡No! Es en serio Inuyasha no te vallas, no me dejes- dijo Kagome prorrumpiendo en sollozos incontrolados, a penas si podía hablar, sacaba los sollozos del fondo de su corazón.

-Me tengo que ir- dijo él, -pero me a no se que dejarte así-

-¿Por qué me lo dijiste hasta hoy?- reclamo ella.

-Siempre lo haz sabido, solo que no lo querías ver- dijo Inuyasha atrapándola entre sus brazos.

Era irónico que ni Kikyou, su novia, hubiera llegado a la Terminal de autobuses, solo Kagome estaba ahí, viéndolo partir con una profunda tristeza.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° **FIN FLASH BACK **°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-Solo tú llegaste a la Terminal ese día- dijo él

-Ni siquiera Kikyou se despidió de ti- dijo Kagome sonriendo

-¡Claro que lo hizo!- dijo Inuyasha sonriendo picaronamente.

-No quiero saber-

-Ni yo te lo voy a contar-

-Bueno sabes, si tuve a alguien- dejo caer Kagome se súbito. –No te emociones mucho, fue un francés que a fin de cuentas me mintió y me engaño- sonriendo irónicamente.

-Estúpido- dijo Inuyasha

-Lo se- repuso ella

-Entonces Taisho, te quieres quedar en el sillón o en la cama-dijo Kagome sonriendo coqueta.

-Tentativa tu propuesta-dijo él sonriendo picaronamente

-En ninguna de las dos hay chica incluida Inuyasha, no subas tanto tus expectativas- dijo ella.

-Ja, ja, ja, graciosa y tu- dijo él.

-yo que- dijo Kagome distraída

-Donde te vas a quedar- dijo él

-En la cama- dijo ella acercándose a él pegando sus cuerpos de un modo muy sensual y apoyando sus dedos en hombro del hombre, que sudaba frió al contacto, estaba nervioso no sabia que venia luego – de Sango- dijo ella casi en un susurro, para separarse y empezar a carcajearse como loca.

-¡Y a ti que te pasa!- dijo molesto Inuyasha.

-Deberías haber visto tu cara- dijo entre risas –Además como ya te dije, es demasiado tentativo quedarme contigo en mi casa-

-Lo se- dijo él sonriendo ironicamente.

-No te creas tan irresistible- dijo Kagome viendolo con seriedad. –Pero algo bueno haz de tener ¿no?- dijo Kagome, suspirando.

-Ves, y a mi me dices pervertido- dijo él.

-Contigo no se puede tener una plática decente- dijo ella molesta, Inuyasha estaba tomando aire para hablar, pero ella se le adelantó –Bajemos, ahí esta mi edificio- terminando la conversación, y tomo la mano de él.

Iban entrando al pasillo donde estaba el departamento de Kagome, pero se quedaron de una pieza al ver quien estaba en la puerta del mismo…

Continuará…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Bueno aquí les dejo la conti! Ojala les agrade. **

**Gracias por el apoyo que le dan a la historia!! GRACIAS DE VERDAD!! Pues si se dan cuenta, edite los capítulos anteriores, Todo esta nuevito ..**

**Bueno las veo en la proxima conti ¿okas?**

**Saludos **

**Yuna-Chan**


	5. ¿Me amas?

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece, ni sus amigos, hermanos, primos y demás familia, hago esto sin ni ningún ánimo de lucro así que no me demanden…**

**Medicina del Alma**

**Capitulo V**

**¿Me Amas?**

-¡POR LA SANTA MADRE!- gritó una pelirroja sonriendo de emoción saltando encima de Kagome. –Kagome, amiga- trataban de no derramar el liquido salado que amenazaba con salir de los ojos de amabas.

-¡Ayame!- logró balbucear Kagome, tratando de calmar el gran nudo que se le hacia en la garganta, tenían seis años de no verse. Algo como una tos, fingida, las hizo separarse envueltas en lágrimas.

-Ves, eres una pedante- interrumpió Inuyasha

-¡Cállate!- replicó Kagome

-Veo que las cosas no cambian mucho por aquí- dijo Ayame limpiándose las lagrimas que acababan de abandonar sus ojos y viéndolos con dulzura.

-No es lo que estas pensando- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

-¡Ven! Ni siquiera saben que estoy pensando y ya están a la defensiva- soltó Ayame muerta de la risa.

-Entremos- dijo Inuyasha cambiando de tema rotundamente

Kagome abrió el departamento para sus amigos, encontrando su computador prendido y un mensaje de Souta diciéndole que Inuyasha y Ayame iban en camino.

-Eres un descarado Taisho- le espetó Kagome, viéndolo con desprecio

-¿Ahora que?- Replicó fastidiado Inuyasha

-Ayame venía contigo- especificó Kagome

-Si- encogió los hombros- ¿Y?-

-Y no me dijiste nada- insistió Kagome.

-Era una sorpresa, y no pensaba arruinarla- continuó Inuyasha

-¡Ya basta ustedes dos! Bien dicen que pasarán más de mil años y ustedes dos serán siempre igual de testarudos- dijo Ayame

-¡Oye!- dijeron los dos a mismo tiempo

-¡ven!- sonrió- y a mi me dicen que no están enamorados, honestamente, no se a quien piensan engañar-

-Bueno ya es un poco tarde ¿no?- dijo Kagome viendo su reloj, eran las 11:05 p.m. – y ustedes dos han de estar cansados del vuelo ¿no?-

-Claro, solo son las 2 de la tarde en Japón, por cierto- replicó Inuyasha.

–Y honestamente, no tengo sueño- dijo Ayame con voz mimada.

-¡Claro! Par de vagos, como ustedes no tienen nada que hacer, son un par de ociosos, como no estudian – les dijo Kagome con un tono de falsa molestia

-Habla por ti Higurashi- sonrió ante la irritación en la cara de su amiga –No hay nadie en el mundo que trabaje mas que Inuyasha Taisho-

-¡Creo que Barney trabaja más que tu!- le riño Kagome – yo no vivo de la fortuna de mi madre-

-Yo tampoco- se defendió.

-Seguro- bufó Kagome.

-Vivo de la fortuna de mi padre, de los TAISHO-

-Tu madre Inuyasha-

-¿Que tiene Izayoi?

-¡CALLENSE USTEDES DOS! DIOS PARECEN MARIDO Y MUJER- dijo Ayame al verlos discutir, si seguían así pronto la enfermarían. –Bueno como la señorita Higurashi tiene que hacer, buenas noches- dijo Ayame acomodándose en el sillón.

-Pero…Ayame tu vas a dormir en…-

Pero la aludida la calló con un gesto

-Duermo demasiado inquieta, pásame algo para taparme, con eso estoy bien.- explico la pelirroja

-Bien…- susurro Kagome. –Ahora a mi me toco el pervertido-

-Te oí- gritó una voz desde el dormitorio, Kagome se acercó para encontrarse con Inuyasha ya cambiado, en una pijama de pantalón gris y una playera con su equipo de baseball predilecto, sonrió al verlo.

-Oye, puedes ver lo que desees, pero no toques esa gaveta- dijo Kagome señalando una que él tenia cerca de su rodilla izquierda.

-¿Qué tienes ahí?… ¿preservativos?- dijo burlándose Inuyasha.

-No… yo no traigo hombres aquí…solo no la revises por favor- suplicó

-Está bien- dijo, vio como sacaba su pijama del mueble donde él estaba parado enfrente, y luego se dirigía al baño a cambiarse. "¿Qué tendrá de importante ahí…como para ser amable conmigo?" Pensó Inuyasha, pero no le dio demasiada importancia.

-Bien Inuyasha, Ayame ya se durmió, bueno yo ya me voy a la casa de Sango- dijo encogiendo los hombros.

-¿Segura que te quieres ir a la casa de tu amiga? ¿A estas horas?- consultó él.

-No te hagas ilusiones que yo…- empezó Kagome pero Inuyasha había tirado al suelo las sabanas que cubrían la cama de Kagome, y lo vio confundida.

-Tienes más ¿no?- consultó él

-Sí- respondió ella confundida.

-bien- fue lo único que dijo, colocando en el piso el edredón que antes cubriera la cama de la chica, para dormir en él.

-Disculpa que no tenga un futón decente, pero salía una fortuna poner el piso de tatami, se disculpo apresurada.

-No hay problema- dijo acostándose en su improvisada cama.

Ella moría por decirle que se quedara en la cama, con ella, pero ¿No sería demasiado atrevido preguntarlo? ¿Pensaría que quería acostarse con él?, se volteó y lo vio, podía ver sus fuertes brazos, e imaginar su pecho fornido. Su cabello negro cayendo dócilmente por su espalda que ahora lo tenía sujetado con una coleta. Decía que parecía león todas las mañanas, ella río por el comentario.

Apagó la luz, esperando que el sueño llegara a ambos y durmieran y al día siguiente no mencionar nada enfrente de Ayame, lo cual no sería mentir.

Kagome cerró los ojos, se sentía mas despierta que dormida, no podía llegar a conciliar el sueño, ahora le era imposible. Intentó un par de veces mas, sin éxito, volteó a ver a Inuyasha que la contemplaba calladamente con una expresión serena, con una expresión, como si estuviera contemplando a la Venus de Milo, o algo por el estilo.

-¿No puedes dormir?- consultó con una tierna sonrisa

-No- contestó ella dulcemente

-Debes descansar, mañana debes ir a la universidad- sugirió el volteándose y colocándose de lado, colocando una mano detrás de su cabeza, apoyándose en su cadera

-Sabes que necesito que me aclares un par de cosas- dijo él con un tono profundo.

-mjm- se limitó a musitar.

-Cuando me dijiste por teléfono que me amabas… ¿Por qué armo un escándalo tu madre…?

------------------------------------Flash Back ------------------------------------

-Debo estar zafada…- dijo mientras sostenía el auricular con fuerza.

Eran las 3 de la madrugada y una voz soñolienta le contesto.

-Bueno- dijo mas dormido que despierto

-Inuyasha, disculpa que te hable tan tarde- se disculpo apresurada Kagome.

-No hay pena, ¿sucede algo?- consulto un poco preocupado, era raro que Kagome le marcara a esas horas de la madrugada, es mas, que le marcara si quiera…

-Pues más o menos- respondió avergonzada.

-¿pero estas bien? ¿No te paso nada?- interrogó Inuyasha ironizando en que lo que mas necesitaba era alguien con quien platicar, y Kagome siempre le ofrecía una mano cuando era necesaria, y ese era el momento perfecto.

-Pues no es lo que te has de estar imaginando…- dijo Kagome – pero soy una imprudente… hablamos mañana-

-Kagome, dime, de todos modos, ni dormir mucho he podido. Discutí con Kikyo- explicó Inuyasha

-Oh, ¿Terminaron?- consulto temerosa Kagome.

-No- respondió extrañado. –Pero Miroku anda con lo mismo, que si terminamos o no…ya sabes que Miroku anda tras los huesos de Kikyo

-¡Pero Miroku es tu mejor amigo!, ¿Por qué?- pregunto Kagome

-Es una mujer, con eso basta ¿no?- ironizo Inuyasha.

-Disculpa…yo…no…sabia…lo siento mucho- se disculpo Kagome.

-Igual, solo es que mi mejor amigo me quiere quitar a mi novia… solamente eso- luego empezó a hablar de un modo frenético y muy rápido- y mi madre pelea con Sesshoumaru por la casa, Ayame me atolondra con sus problemas, Kouga dice que debo subir mis notas, Urazue me va a hacer reprobar en sus clases, luego que mi madre llora por la muerte de mi padre, Ayame me esta ator-

-Inuyasha te amo- soltó Kagome.

La línea quedo en silencio unos minutos, ella no había escuchado una sola palabra de la cual el había mencionado en la conversación. Él estaba mudo, no sabía ni que decir, ella sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas pero por fin se había animado a hablar, lo que le tenía que decir ya estaba dicho, no había más que decir.

-Gracias-

Su mente estaba en blanco, no podía decir nada mas, sentía una paz interna, como si su corazón no hubiera podido latir por cierto tiempo y ahora le daban el aire, el aire imprescindible para vivir, el amor.

-Me acabas de tranquilizar- le dijo con ternura.

-de… ¿de verdad?- Consulto inquieta.

-si-

-¡HIGURASHI KAGOME! Se puede saber que haces a estas horas de la madrugada hablando por teléfono- grito una voz femenina.

-Mierda- dijo ella y corto la llamada –mama no te alteres-

-Hija, sabes que no me gusta que hables tarde, mira son casi las cuatro de la madrugada- exploto furiosa.

-Lo se, Lo siento- se excuso Kagome, Limpiando el rastro que habían dejado las lagrimas que había derramado, inconcientemente, de la felicidad

-¿Haz estado llorando otra vez?- Cuestiono la Sra., Higurashi

-Si, pero esta será la última vez, te lo prometo- le dijo Kagome esperanzada en sus palabras, esperando creérselas ella misma

-Está bien…me llevo tu ropa de una vez- dijo recogiendo unos Jeans del suelo, del cual callo un envoltorio blanco, como un sobre, pequeño. Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron como platos. Y se puso pálida. La madre de Kagome al ver su reacción levanto del piso el sobre y lo abrió. Se quedo blanca como la nieve.

-DIOS MIO- grito y el envoltorio callo al suelo haciendo que se regara el contenido en la alfombra. – ¡NO! ¡NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! ¿¡QUE HICE PARA MERECER ESTO!? NO, NO, NO, NO- despertó a toda la casa con sus gritos. Souta y el abuelo Higurashi acudieron lo más rápido que pudieron. El abuelo se quedo viendo el paquete tirado y luego quedo de una sola pieza…

-Hija nunca creí que tú…- dijo incrédulo, abrazando a la madre de Kagome que se deshacía en llanto.

-TODO TIENE QUE VER CON EL HIJO DE PERRA ESE, CON EL MENOR DE LOS TAISHO!- aseguró la señora Higurashi. –Y ESA TAL KIKYO, YO SABIA QUE ERAN MALA COMPAÑÍA- mientas la madre de Kagome lloraba amargamente. Kagome se limpio con el dorso de su mano la mejilla. Ahora le tocaba afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos, y lo haría con la frente en alto.

------------------------------------End Flash Back ------------------------------------

-Y el sobre… ¿Qué era?- pregunto Inuyasha.

-Opio- Contesto Kagome encogiéndose los hombros. –Era de Ayame de todos modos, le había prometido a Kouga que lo dejaría, pero no lo hizo y me dio lo que le sobro, ya que Kouga pasaría la noche con ella…pues mas o menos eso paso aquella noche, y algo por el estilo me trajeron a vivir aquí.-

-¿Pero por que a Paris? ¿Por qué tan lejos?- insistió Inuyasha

-Por que mi madre supo que te amaba, y que iría hasta el fin del mundo a buscarte, que si me mantenía en Japón me hubiera ido- explico Kagome.

-O sea, tu madre no sabe que Ayame y yo estamos…-

-No, y si lo sabe le daría un infarto- respondió tajante

-si-dijo mientras movía la cabeza –debemos cuidar la salud de la suegra.-

Kagome rió, pero un bostezo lleno su boca, demostrando su cansancio.

-Duerme bonita- dijo él, enfocandola con un tono de dorado que era desconocido para Kagome, le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza

-Oye- dijo entre despierta y dormida.- si el piso esta muy incomodo puedes pasarte a dormir aquí, si lo deseas-

-Duerme princesa, duérmete ya- dijo contemplando a Kagome, sintiendo que otra vez el aire se le llenaba de paz, sus pulmones podían respirar tranquilos, la tenia a su lado y la amaba, y esta vez no la dejaría ir por que se había vuelto parte de su vida y de su ser, era como el aire, así de necesaria en su vida, y a la vez tan básica. Y se dejo dormir, pensando que ella lo era todo y el iría al fin del mundo por ella, no la perdería de nuevo. La tendría a su lado para amarla siempre. (Okas no se que fume xD) (Demasiado amor para mi… LOL)

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·--·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

Sentía los ojos pesados, no sabía cuanto tiempo había estado dormida, la luz del sol pegaba de lleno en su cara, abrió con mucha dificultad los ojos. Un olor demasiado agradable llego a su nariz. Como a waffle recién hechos, sonrió.

En seguida se volteó a ver a Inuyasha dormir, pero las frazadas habían desaparecido, como si, nada hubiera sucedido ahí. Como si ella hubiera estado sola toda la noche. Se puso sus zapatillas de dormir y se dirigió a la cocina.

-Hola- dijo Inuyasha sonriendo y enseñándole el plato con dos waffles – te preparé el desayuno-

-¿Estas bien? ¿Seguro que no necesitas a un doctor?- dijo Kagome viéndolo recelosamente como si tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa.

-Si, estoy bien- aseguró con una sonrisa socarrona.

Kagome observo la comida y se sentó esperando que Inuyasha se sentara a su lado en la mesa. Cuando lo hizo pudo notar un tono en sus ojos como… ¿triste?

-¿Sucede algo?- Consultó preocupada -¿Seguro que es tas bien?-

-No, no estoy bien-

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto exaltada.

-Pues Sesshoumaru regreso a la casa de mama, otra vez, y ahora quiere la casa. Sabes es lo mismo de nunca acabar. Cree que ni mi madre ni yo merecemos el patrimonio de mi padre.- Explicó Inuyasha tomando un sorbo de jugo.- Nos tiene controlados, aprovecho que yo me vine para aprovecharse de mama, como todo un cobarde.

-Pues… ¿Qué piensas hacer?- preguntó temerosa de la respuesta que recibiría.

-Debo volver, bonita, debo hacerlo, no me queda otra, ya hice la reservación del boleto para mañana en la noche-explicó tomando la mano de la chica, viendo como los ojos de la misma se volvían vidriosos. –Pero no llores…-

-Yo…yo…no…quiero que te vallas- dijo tomando con mas fuerza sus manos y aferrarse a ellas.

-Yo tampoco deseo irme, pero no debo dejar a Izayoi así-

-Buenos días par de tortolitos, ¿como les va?- dijo una voz entre dormida y despierta

-Hola Ayame- dijo viéndola de reojo, sin soltar la mano de Inuyasha, sonriéndole amablemente.

-Veo que no pierden el tiempo- dijo viéndolos con picardía, -Pero no te molestes Inuyasha yo me sirvo mi desayuno- dijo parándose y jalando un plato. Kagome solo lo reprendió con la mirada.

-Haber Ayame- dijo Kagome parándose, pero Inuyasha se negó a soltar su mano. –Inuyasha me lastimas-

-Lo siento, solo, no me sueltes por favor- dijo aflojando el agarre de su mano.

Kagome se sentó, viendo como Ayame se atoraba el waffle sin contener la risa.

-Están deliciosos, Kagome, cocinas muy bien.- La felicito Ayame

-Pues yo no cocine, fue Inuyasha- dijo inocentemente Kagome.

-Kagome LLAMA A ALGUIEN A LA GUARDIA NACIONAL HUBO UN SECUESTRO… Nos cambiaron a Inuyasha por un actor, pésimo por cierto- empezó Ayame.

-Ayame basta, luego quien soporta a "don cocinero Inuyasha Taisho"- le recordó Kagome

-Tienes razón… después yo lo tengo que soportar…en el camino de regreso-dijo Ayame con una mueca.

-Ayame hablando de regresar, yo regreso a Japón mañana en la noche- dijo Inuyasha

-¡ACASO ESTAS LOCO! ¡LA VAS A DEJAR ASI COMO ASI! ¡DESPUES DE TANTOS AÑOS!-Empezó a gritar Ayame

-¡NO! Ayame las cosas no son así, volveré cuando haya arreglado las cosas con Sesshoumaru- se defendió

-Y mientras se arreglen ¿Qué? Sabes que la señora Higurashi no te puede ver ni en foto, ¿Qué harás? Desde que la dejaste ir en la secundaria, no hubo día en el que me dijiste que hubieras luchado con ella por su amor. Que cuando la viste forcejear con su madre si hubieras luchado un poco mas la hubieras amado con todo tu ser, desde hace seis años. Y AHORA QUE LA TIENES AQUÍ, ¡LA DEJAS IR! Eres simplemente increíble. INCREIBLEMENTE BRUTO, ¿Por qué no luchas por el amor de ella primero, y luego por lo material, lo que tu hermano tanto pelea?

-Ayame, no se si ella me ama del modo en que yo la amo a ella…- replico Inuyasha.

-¿SABES COMO SE SABE ESO? ¿SABES COMO?-

-como- dijo Inuyasha casi inaudible.

-¡PREGUNTALE!-

Ayame se esfumo como por arte de magia, e Inuyasha se volteo y vio profundamente a Kagome a los ojos. Los de ella brillaban con cierto temor, Inuyasha tomo aire. Solo sentía como su corazón le iba a salir del pecho.

-¿Kagome me amas?-

Kagome abrió los ojos como platos, y se quedo sin habla.

_Continuará_


End file.
